Torches
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: "Gradually, I'm forced to accept who I am. A badly burned girl with no wings. With no fire. And no sister" -Katniss Everdeen. Prim's point of view of her own death.


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the Hunger Games, any of it's original characters or the storyline to Mockingjay  
_

Torches

As I look down from the hovercraft, I see the chaos from below. Screaming, crying, blood and terror. Bullets entering people in strange colors from Peacekeepers. Children screaming. So much agony. Somewhere down there is my older sister, Katniss, along with her friends Peeta, Gale and Finnick (with some others I can't name, too). I wonder how many of them are left. Are Peeta and Gale alive? Or did Peeta kill Gale? Or… did he kill Katniss?

I have no idea why they sent Peeta in on that mission. He's still under the influence of the tracker jacker venom. He needs rest and patience, not blood and gore. And Katniss. Especially not Katniss.

But I can't worry about that now, as much as I would like to. I'm on a mission of my own. Along with some other, older, teenagers, we're headed for the President's mansion, where we have heard there is a human shield made up of hundreds of children, and we're coming to help save the wounded. It doesn't matter if they're Capitol children, they're only children, and they are the future of this hectic Panem, so we must help them. Every life means something. The only problem is that the Hunger Games seem to have made everyone forgotten that.

We're approaching the President's mansion, and the older teens bark orders at each other. The only reason they're using us kids and not adults is because those Capitol children will be more likely to trust us instead of adults who are trying to kill their parents. I'm the youngest one here, so I feel somewhat awkward, but I try to focus on the kids. Just remember that you need to help them.

Before we can reach the mansion, Capitol hovercrafts fly above the crowd of children, sending out small, silver things. I then realize they're parachutes. Oh, dear. This can't be good. The children, knowing what they are, and what's inside, jump up and try to grab them, hoping for goodies or medicine. Instead, they find nothing. A few seconds later, about half of the parachutes explode, sending out bright bursts of light. Screams fill the air, and kids are lit aflame, some falling down all at once, some being consumed by fire for a few seconds. The elder kids on my hovercraft bark more orders. Change of plans. We need to help these kids, save them from the burns of those parachutes.

My hovercraft is the last one to land. We all rush out, and I go help a small girl, probably only three, who has a major burn on her left cheek. I feel the back of my shirt slide out of the tuck I put them in, making a little duck tail. Ugh, when will that ever stop happening? Then I remind myself to focus on the small girl

"Don't worry," I tell her. "You'll be safe with me."

I coax her quickly into the hovercraft, and before I can deal with her, I hear someone call out my name. I'm at front of the crowd, and I hear it come from outside of it, so I look around, and there I see. My older sister, Katniss, her braided hair a mess and her skin blue from the cold. She looks scared out of her mind, and, frankly, a little insane. Gale, Peeta, Finnick, or any of the others are nowhere in sight. Is she the only one left?

"Prim!" she screams over the crowd and gunshots. I wonder how she noticed me in this crowd. From my hair? From my ducktail?

"Prim!" she screams even louder, more frantic.

"Katniss!" I call out.

Then, I feel a huge burst of heat from behind me, and I hear an explosion. The rest of the parachutes! How we not predicted that? I turn my gaze away from Katniss, and I see that the explosions are ten times as large. The one closest to me goes off, the explosion nearly knocking me off of my feet. The heat is unbearable, and I feel a scortching pain all across my skin. I look down and realize that I'm on fire. Seeing that, I start to panic and scream my head off, trying to put out the fire with my arms. But another bomb goes off, sending out more fire, more heat, and more pain. I continue screaming out of panic, and I feel my head go the hottest. My hair is lit aflame, and I start crying from pain. It all hurts so much. Another goes off. The flames continue licking my skin, and I can somewhat hear Katniss scream my name more, but it's hard to hear over my own cries.

Suddenly, my knees buckle, unable to take anymore heat, and I fall onto my stomach. I muster all the strength I have left in me, and I move my head slightly to see Katniss. The flames continue burning up my flesh and what's left of my hair, but the pain recedes slightly. Katniss continues screaming my name, but her voice gets more and more distant, as does the others around me. The pain of the flames start to die down, and once it completely vanishes, so do all the voices around me. So does Katniss's. And slowly, Katniss starts to blur, until I cannot see her anymore. Then, everything simply just goes away.


End file.
